Conventionally, in the gas generating apparatus for the air bag apparatus, an inert gas such as a compressed nitrogen gas or argon gas is used. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-278554 discloses an apparatus which uses a combustible gas mixture. In this apparatus, the combustible gas mixture accommodated in a pressure container is ignited and burnt from its one end surface, and when the gas pressure is increased due to a rise of the temperature by combustion, the other end surface of the pressure container is broken by such a pressure, which allows the combustion gas to flow therefrom into the air bag to inflate the same.
However, in the initial state in which the combustible gas mixture is ignited in the conventional apparatus as disclosed in this Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-278554, among the entire gas in the pressure container, only gas at the side of the ignition is burnt, and gas at the side of the other end surface is prone not to be burnt. Therefore, it is difficult to promptly supply the gas into the air bag, and to effectively utilize the entire combustible gas mixture.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a gas generating apparatus for an air bag apparatus in which a fluid mixture (which will be called as "combustion fluid mixture" hereinafter) generated after a combustible fluid mixture is burnt is effectively and swiftly fed into the air bag.